This Is Not What I Expected
by asdfghjll
Summary: After a car crash, Sam looses her memory, and a certain dork sees this as an opportunity to get her to stop constantly bullying her, but what if it turns into something more. Seddie. Rated T for safety.


**So this is just another idea I thought I'd decide to put up, if you guys like it, please review so I know it's actually worth continuing. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own iCarly **

* * *

Sam's POV

"Will you shut up Benson!" I screamed at him as I drove in the front seat of my brand new car. I'm not exactly sure what type it is since I could care less, I just care that I have a car!

"Whatever Sam, at least I actually care about something other than food and won't be single for the rest of my life!"

"Take it back!" I yelled back at him.

"You guys! Calm down!" yelled Carly from the back seat.

"Yeah Fredward, calm down," I said before pouring my smoothie on his lap.

"What the crap Sam?!" he screamed at me. I wasn't even aware of the road in front of us anymore.

"Aww, did little Fredwart get smoothie on his freshly ironed pants?" I said sarcastically. Now my hands were off in there own little world not caring about where they were steering.

"Sam! Watch out!" Carly yelled noticing the road.

"Crap!" I yelled realizing what I was doing as I looked forward.

I quickly turned the wheel panicking, but I panicked so much I turned towards a building.

Now we were all screaming as we braced ourselves for a crash, that would be all my fault.

Freddie's POV

I held on tightly and buried my face in the seat and braced myself for the crash that could possibly end my life. All of our lives.

It came and went so quickly, almost like a flash of lightning, but that wasn't my main concern right now.

I felt something sharp cut through my skin, probably the glass. Why didn't the airbags pop out?

"Carly? Sam?" I said looking around.

"Freddie?" I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Carly are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about Sam?"

I quickly looked over to her, she was definitely unconscious. Her head was bleeding and the blood streamed down her face and stained her clothes and hair, her body lay there so motionless, and she just looked so...broken.

"No! call 911," i ordered and she did as told.

It took several minutes for them to arrive but it felt like an eternity.

Sam's POV

I woke up to a bright light and a white ceiling, and I could hear a cry come from the corner of the room but had no idea who it was. I had no idea what to say so I just let out a loud groan and waited for someone to come over here.

"She's awake!" someone yelled, and I was suddenly being hugged by some girl.

"Sam! You're awake!" she said cheerfully. Who the hell is she? Wait, who am I?

"Ummm, who are you exactly?" I said trying to get the weird girl to stop hugging me.

"It's me, Carly," she said as pain suddenly filled her eyed.

"Carly? I don't think I know a Carly."

"Oh no, Sam! Please tell me you don't have amnesia!" she yelled as her eyes started getting watery.

"I what?" What the hell happened? I just shrugged.

"I'm Carly! Your best friend! You have to remember!"

"Sorry..."

"Well what do you remember?"

"I-I can't remember anything," I said stuttering at the realization.

"Oh god," she said before running out the door and yelling out to someone named 'Freddie'.

"She can't remember anything," I heard her tell the him while they stood outside the door.

"What?!" he yelled with shock written all over his voice.

"Yeah, maybe you should go talk to her," she told him quietly before he walked in.

"Do I know you?" I asked him.

"Umm, yeah, we're actually kinda best friends."

"Oh..." I said not knowing anything else to say. Then there was an awkward silence.

"So what exactly happened anyway?"

"Well you kinda got in a car crash and you've apparently lost all your memory."

"Well do you know when I can get out of here?"

"Not yet, Carly's going to go get the doctor right now."

"Carly...?" I asked still a little confused about that girl.

"Yeah, she's also your best friend."

"How many best friends do I have exactly?" I said laughing a little.

"Just us," he said also laughing slightly.

"Hello Samantha," said another voice that suddenly entered the room.

"Hi," I said a little awkwardly as I looked at the doctor.

"Well Carly told us that you might have Amnesia and we're just gonna run a few tests and make sure, so your friends are just gonna leave the room for a little while and we'll find out."

After the guy did all the tests he went out of the room without telling me anything and I waited anxiously to find out.

What if it's permanent? I'll never be able to look back on all the memories because, well, there won't be any. I couldn't live like this, having to meet everyone over again, having to relearn my past, I just wouldn't be able to take that.

The doctor suddenly came back in the room and I waited for the answer.

* * *

**You probably hate me now for the cliffy haha, but please review if you wanna find out the rest! and thanks for reading x)**


End file.
